Time, penguins, Peeves?
by Blackheart09
Summary: What happens when two best friends become more than just friends because of Peeves? HHr. originally a one shot but i decided to make two more chapters! please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING

Authors note: Hey! Me and me cousin decided to write a one shot fic so here it is another thing we both respect J.K. Rowling's decision couple wise but we still like the Harry and Hermione couple and enjoy!

* * *

Harry's point of View 

"Hermione wait up!" Dang! I thought she would never slow down! She's been avoiding me ever since last week when we were locked together in a broomstick closet. It was late we were all hungry because we missed out on dinner that night due to detention. It was past curfew and I asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to get something from the kitchens.

The night of Detention

"I'm hungry!" Ron said complaining rather loud.

"Ron! Can't you wait to start whining about how hungry you are when we get to the common room? Oh honestly! We all missed dinner!" Hermione said. Once they were in the common room they all decided to take their favorite spots near the fire.

"Hey do you both want to go to the kitchens to get something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Sure I'm in. I am a bit hungry…"

"As much as I would like to go eat I'm beet and I'm heading for bed. Night."

"Night Ron. Well Hermione lets go." Harry forgot to grab his invisibility cloak but he still had the marauders map hidden in his pocket. They got to the kitchens luckily running into no one, Hermione tickled the pare in the painting till it giggled then when they entered they were immediately surrounded by house elfs, only to find Dobby the house elf.

"Harry Potter! And miss! What can Dobby get for you?" he said happily as he gave a low bow.

"Hello Dobby. You don't have to bow." Smiled Hermione.

"Hi Dobby. Can I get a plate with chicken, mashed potatoes, and some treacle tart and a butter beer please?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir! And what shall Miss have?" said Dobby.

"Oh um…can I please get chicken also and mashed potatoes and a butter beer Dobby?"

"Of course Miss! Any thing you and Harry Potter wants!" Dobby and another house elf had made there plates, smiled at Harry and Hermione then went back to do something else. While they both ate they were talking about random subjects

"I'm telling you Hermione one day I'm going to set an ice cream record that nobody not even Ron will be able to beat!" he laughed.

"Not unless I beat you to it Harry! But until then what about penguins?"

"Penguins?"

"Yeah! Penguins!" she giggled, " you see there's this game I used to play with my cousin and we called it penguin slide. The thing is you go to the park and slide on your belly like a penguin as many times as you can until you can't slide any more from dizziness."

"Hm…Well who holds the record for that?" Harry smiled.

"I hold the record for that! No one and I mean No one has been able to beat it!"

"We'll have to see about that! How about this summer! Or this Weekend?"

"How are we possibly going to play that this weekend? There's no slide!" she laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at transfiguration you know."

"Oh really!" she said feigning mock surprise, "and here I thought you were a lost cause for that subject." Harry replied in mock hurt, "awe…Hermione! I can't believe you had such little confidence in me! Uh! You killed me! You stabbed me right in the heart!"

She laughed a little and decided to play along, "At last! I thought you would never leave this world! And all it had to take was a wittle comment."

"Nope I can't reply! Because one of my best friends killed me!"

"Yes! At last the mighty has fallen!" both tried to contain their laughter but lost. When they both finished laughing they decided it was time to head back to the common room, it was well past eleven. When they were about to round the second to last corner they heard a little cackle right behind them.

"OH hahahaha! There are students out of bed! Should tell Filch I should but….then where would be the fun in that! Hahahah." Harry and Hermione eyed him warily and not noticing that they were right next to the broom closet Peeves flew around them in a circle and when he circled around them he opened up the door and pushed them in. There was very little space to move and they were in an interesting position.

Hermione's point of view.

UH! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA HEX PEEVE'S INTO THE NEXT BLOODY CENTURY! When Harry and I were pushed in he fell on his but and I fell on my stomach which happened to land on his lap and one of my legs got tangled with his. We were both struggling to get up finally I stopped struggling not noticing the new position we were in.

"That's it! Next time I see Peeve's he better watch out because I'm gonna hex him into the next bloody century!" he said. Huh that's exactly what I was thinking.

"No!-"

"What? Why!"

"No because I'm going to hex him into the next century first!"

"No! I want to do that!"

"Too bad! Wait your turn!"

"No you wait you turn!"

"You wait!"

"You wait!" It went on like that for the first five minutes then we both started to laugh a little.

"Alright how about we try to figure out how to stand up properly?"

"That's probably a good idea Mi."

"Mi?"

"Yeah. It shall be your new nick name!" it was dark but I could tell he was smiling.

I punched him playfully in the arm and what I didn't notice is that my head was right next to his. I could smell his shampoo. It smelled like a spice and it smelled really nice…what on Earth am I thinking! Smells nice! He's my bloody friend! Wait just because he's my friend doesn't mean I can't think he has nice shampoo yup that's all I just like his shampoo and that's all. Hmm…I wonder how were going to get out of this. Then again I don't want to stand up I, am rather comfortable. I wonder what he's thinking…wait! Why am I wondering what he's thinking? Oh My God! I'm loosing my mind!

"Finally!" he sighed. We were both standing shoulder to shoulder well he is a good three to four inches higher than me so it wasn't really shoulder to shoulder, however, now we were both standing in a cramped broom closet with very little space to move.

Just great!

"So" he sighed, "how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well try to open the door your hand is right next to it."

"Great." He said with a frown, "its locked." I couldn't believe it! That bloody stupid poltergeist just had to lock us in!

"Oh yeah I'm definitely going to kill peeves." When I tried to shift to a different position he also tried to move and the next thing I know I've automatically closed my eyes feeling this security as if I'd always be safe, I also felt happy and like I was somewhere other then the closet. Next thing I know without thinking I put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist…Oh my god! I'm making out with my best friend!

Harry's point of view

She shifted again right when I did and then both our lips accidentally brushed against each other's but before I could pull away…well I didn't want to pull away. It felt like pure bliss, I felt as if it was just the both of us. And no one else and it was like the broom closet disappeared, she wrapped her arms around my neck and it was just automatic so I wrapped my arms around her waist. It just felt so right. There was no need to make the kiss passionate just to feel her full soft lips against mine felt like pure bliss. But then again, I couldn't help my self so I opened my mouth slightly and next thing I know my tongue just had a mind of it's own.

Hermione's point of view

One thing for sure he is an unbelievable amazing kisser, I can't believe I'm thinking this right now. He's my best friend! Actually I've kind of always wondered what I would be like to kiss him. No! Bad Hermione! Bad Hermione! Bad, bad, bad! (Oh great I just pulled a Dobby!) Stop it! You do **not** think of your best friends that way!

Oh come on! You know you like it 

What? Oh man! Not now!

Yes now! Because now is the time to have that good ole conversation with your conscious! 

No.

Yes! 

Oh fine! I mean well this is wrong but then why does it feel so right.

Just face the facts hon. you like him 

I don't like him! He's!

Completely cute! 

But he

Has a smile that makes you weak in the knees. 

Well yes I like to see him smile because-

It makes him look adorable 

_­_No! Because he's happy! And I like to see him

_With a goofy grin because then you know once it's gone you will never be as happy as when you see him smile, and with his puppy dog eyes because you know you love it._

No I don't! Stop it already! I don't love Harry more than a friend…

HA! You trailed off! You love him! Admit it! 

No I don't

Yes you do! 

Don't!

Do! 

Don't!

Do! 

Don't!

Don't! 

Do!

Ha! See you love him! And I got you to admit it! Good-bye! 

No! Wait come back I'm not finished with you!

O CRAP! I can't believe I let my conscience out smart me!

Harry's Point of View

She sure is an incredible kisser…wait what am I saying! Oh c'mon! I know exactly what I'm saying and doing! I've always loved Hermione as more than a friend! Wait just one minute though how…is this going to…if I ask her out one day then what will happen…if we ever become more than friends…wait how are we going to tell Ron? Crap. Oh I'll worry about that later. Great it's late were trapped in a closet having a snogging session and we probably should be getting back to the common room before we get caught. Oh man! That mean's I'm going to have to pull away. I don't want to though! All right on the count of three. One. Two. Three.

Hermione's Point Of View

No why is he pulling away? Oh…yeah I forgot were stuck in a broom closet thanks to peeve's…curse him! Ok I'm in a closet panting a little after making out…oh. My. God. Great! Now things are probably going to be awkward!

"Uh Mi…we need to find a-a- way to get out of the um...the um…closet."

Even though it was dark I could still tell he was blushing as hard as I was.

"Oh uh…yeah try the handle again."

"It's still locked."

"Oh wait I forgot I have my wand with me…"

"You have your wand with you…and you're just now remembering?" oh great he's grinning!

"One moment. Alohamora." Then we heard the clicking noise and the door obviously unlocked. I left the closet first seeing how we had more room to move.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Ok filch is in his office and Snape is on the second floor corridor. Lucky us were on the fourth."

"Yeah. We probably should be getting back though." So we walked all the way back to the common room in silence.

"What are you two doing out so later? You should both be in bed"

"Fairy lights." We said at the same time. When we entered the common room we were both going up to our dormitories when Harry stopped me at the foot of the staircase.

"Um…Mi. About what happened in the closet."

"Harry it's late can we talk about what happened later?"

"Sure…night."

Harry's Point of view

"Sure…night" I said after watching her walk fast up the stairs. I sighed thinking about what happened and went up to my own dormitory. I was relieved to see that everyone was asleep so I changed and went to sleep myself with thoughts of what just happened tonight after detention.

One week later.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

"Hey Harry. Uh…"

"Ok Mi, what's up? For the past week you've been avoiding me."

"Uh Harry I don't think we should be talking about this right now."

"And why not? The way I see it now is the perfect time to talk about it." He said pulling her into an empty classroom. Both were silent for a moment till Harry broke the silence.

"Why have you been avoiding me Mi?"

"I just…I don't know…I just needed time to think about what happened…" she trailed off remembering that night.

"Well I've been thinking about what happened too, and I really think that we should talk about it." There was another moment of silence,

"Well…Harry I don't really know how to uh…start off this conversation."

"Well you just started it off. Look Hermione ever since that night I've been thinking about it and well replaying it over and over again in my mind."

"Harry-"

"No 'Mione let me finish. Ever since that night I well…we… alright I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

"What?"

"Hermione I like. No not like. Love you as more than a friend. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how it was going to affect our friendship." Harry was a bit nervous about this and when Hermione didn't say anything he gave a sigh then said, "Um…Mi? Ok I knew I shouldn't have said anything but it was driving me crazy not telling you how I feel!" Hermione gave a smile.

"Harry? Do you really love me as more then a friend?" She was hoping this wasn't a dream and she was relieved to hear his answer.

"Yeah Mi. I understand if you don't feel the same-"

"Harry. Of course I feel the same way. I was just afraid. Afraid that if I told you then our friendship would just break. I didn't want that to happen. Harry, that's why I have been avoiding you. Truth is I have been terrified to actually face you…"

"Hermione." He was now standing in front facing her and smiling and was just inches away from her face. "Shut up." Then he sealed what little space there was between them and kissed her for the second time.

Harry's Point Of View.

I couldn't believe it! She actually loves me back as more than a friend! Yes! Now that I think about it I'm actually glad that Peeve's pushed us in that closet, but I'm still going to hex him into the next century. Stupid poltergeist. I still can't believe I'm making out with my best friend for the second time. I love her.

Hermione's Point Of View.

Oh my gosh I'm so happy! He actually loves me as more than a friend! I love him. This feels so right. I'm actually glad he told me to shut up, and I'm even more glad about the way he got me to stop talking. I'm actually glad that Peeve's pushed us into the closet, but I'm still going to jinx him into the next century. Yup Peeve's is such a dense poltergeist if he thinks we won't send him his just rewards. Dang he's such a good kisser! And damn! Someone's just opened the door.

Harry's Point Of View

No! Why did some one have to open the door now? We quickly pulled apart trying to get our composer back together. We were both flushed in the face and were both shocked when.

"It's about bloody time you two got together!" I couldn't believe it! Ron wasn't mad. He was…glad. Hermione and I both blushed when I looked at her I noticed she's cute when she's blushing but that's beside the point. Anyways we both exchanged a looks basically saying ok who is he and what has he done with Ron?

"Ron? Is this actually you?" Hermione asked still blushing.

"Well duh! Who else would I be?" Ron said with a knowing expression, "Frankly I was getting tired of waiting for you two to hook up! And I knew something happened between you both because Hermione you have been avoiding Harry for the past week! And that's not like you." Well I thought, "_we might as well tell him why she's been avoiding me._"

"Ron if you must know why she's been avoiding me it's because Peeve's pushed us in a broom stick closet on our way back from the kitchens and well…"

"I knew it! You both had a snogging session didn't you?" We both blushed again and he just smiled but then a look of comprehension spread across his face then a grin.

"Well I can see I have interrupted something so I'll just leave you both _alone_ now."

"Well that was…."

"Odd?"

"Definitely. Well looks like we don't have to worry about telling Ron."

"Telling him what exactly?" she said smirking. Dang she's cute when she does that!

"That were you know. Together." I said with a grin.

"Really? I don't remember you asking me." She said with a grin of her own. I sighed playing along.

"Hermione. Will you please be my girlfriend?" I said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes! No fair!" she laughed a little, smiled, then said, "Yes Harry. I'll be your girlfriend." I was absolutely happy! I said out loud, "YES!" while punching my fist in the air. She was still laughing and smiling.

"Hermione you have just made me the happiest guy on earth!" Ha! She Blushed! Yes! I can make her blush!

"Now where were we before Ron interrupted us Mi?" she walked right up to me, put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist and she said, "I don't know. But I know you remember what we were doing so how about you show me?" She had a mischievous glint in her eye. I smirked and

"Well I'll need your assistance."

"Only to glad to help with that."

Well the rest is history and Hermione and I are still together. I'm definitely have to find Peeve's thank him and then hex him!

Teacher's point of view

"Alright Severus cough it up. That is ten galleons."

"Alright. But I still say she will end up with Weasly Minerva."

"Nope." Professor Mcgonagall said smugly then she walked over to Professor Flitwick.

"Come on Filius time to give the galleons"

"Oh alright." He squeaked.

"And last but not least. Albus you owe me five galleons." She smiled.

"Well Minerva I must admit defeat. Here are your five galleons. But I must ask who would like to bet fifteen galleons they'll end up married?"

All right so uhh…what's that thing they say at the end of a story…oh yeah!

THE END!

* * *

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (i know it's cliche but we couldn't help ourselves! ) 

So what do you all think? And let us know by REVIEWING! Lata for now! Mucho luv to all of you who review and tons of cookie dough! Or choclate! ANYTHING TO DO WITH SUGAR! Well later. c(x


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to post up an extra chapter for this but I've just been extremely busy with my homework and I have a lot of family obligations, leaving me with very little time to write anything and then post it up. Sorry about that but anyways I've received requests to continue Times, penguins, Peeves? And so here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me: (tells genie) I wish I owned Harry Potter!

Genie: Wish Granted.

Me: What are these?

Genie: These are the books; you said you wanted to own Harry Potter.

Me: (disappointed and sad that I shall never own Harry Potter)

Chapter 2

Yes, No, Maybe So

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding had finally arrived. Harry and Hermione had been dating for an entire year, and along with Ron they had defeated Voldemort. Sadly, during the process they had lost a lot of good men in the final battle. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, and Mundungus Fletcher. Each had fought valiantly and was given a hero's funeral. With Voldemort finally gone, Harry, knowing that life was always too short, had decided to take his and Hermione's relationship to the next level, and he was now pacing back and forth in Ron's room.

"Mate, don't worry. It'll be fine, could you stop pacing already?"

"But Ron, what if she says no? Then not only would I have made our relationship awkward but-

"Harry. Breathe in. Breathe out, and **_calm down._** Hermione will say yes."

"Hey Harry, hey Ron…What's wrong with Harry?" the red head asked curiously as she walked into Ron's room.

"Harry's extremely nervous at the moment and won't bloody calm down."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I can see that oh wise genius, but **why** is he pacing back and forth?"

"Because," Ron said loudly, "he's planning on proposing to Hermione tonight at the reception."

Ginny's eyes grew with excitement. "Merlin's Beard! Congratulations Harry! No wonder you're all nervous!" Ginny gave him a quick hug and she just couldn't stop smiling. "Can I see the ring?"

"Sure." Harry said as he handed her a navy blue, velvet box that had a silver trim at the opening. As Ginny opened it she gave a small gasp. "Oh Harry, it's gorgeous, Hermione is going to love it!" She gave it back to him and he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I hope so, but I just hope she says-

"Says what?" everyone jumped as they heard Hermione's voice coming from the door way.

"Hermione! I thought you were down stairs helping mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I was, but Mrs. Weasley sent me up here to tell everyone to get ready. The wedding is in a couple of hours."

"Oh! Hermione, will you come with me please? I have a question for you and it can't wait." Ginny said as she ushered Hermione out of the room. As soon as the door closed Ron said, "That was close mate. Good thing you shoved the ring back into your pocket before she came in."

"No kidding their Ron." Harry replied a little shaky, "This is just great. What if-

"Harry. Don't. Worry. Bloody hell, I haven't seen you so nervous about anything since the first time you asked her out. You faced dragons in fourth year, you faced two dementors in fifth year by your self, and you faced…V-Voldemort just this past year, and now you're telling me you're scared to ask Hermione one simple question?"

"Ok, one, those periods in my life were hell and I was scared every time, just wondering if I would live to see the next day. Though, by some miracle I managed to calm down somehow…but this. This is a completely different kind of courage, and I'm scared like hell right now. I can't calm down! What if she says no? What if I end up making a fool of myself by doing this? What if-

"Harry, stop pacing. You're going to make a whole in the floor. Alright Harry, how do you truly feel about Hermione? What do you think and feel every time you see her?"

"I love her so much, more then words can describe. When I see her I momentarily forget what I'm doing and she just makes me happy, calm, and like I can do anything. She's just…"

"Magical?" Ron said with a smile.

"Better, then magical." Harry said while taking a breath.

"Then if you love her so much, don't worry about it. After all she did tell you she loved you back right? She'll say yes. So stop worrying." To Ron's relief Harry stopped pacing and actually managed to calm down.

"Thanks mate. I'm extremely glad that you are my best friend." Harry grinned back at Ron.

"C'mon we have to get ready. I'm betting you just won't be able to wait till the reception either."

Harry frowned, "Ron! Do me a favor and stop making me nervous!"

Ron only laughed and when they finished getting ready they went downstairs to wait for the girls…

To Be Continued…

* * *

An: Ok I'm very, very, **very** tempted to leave it off here and it is too great to ignore so please review and let me know what you think! Mucho thanks to those who do!

Hypa4evr


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hey everyone! Sorry I left the last chapter at that! But I couldn't help it! Please don't hurt me! Lol, anyways here is the last and final installment to Time, Penguins, Peeves? Enjoy!

* * *

An Answer

Ron and Harry were down stairs waiting for the girls to come down from Ginny's room. The first to come down was Ginny who was wearing a simple gown of soft lavender, her hair down and in curls that came down to her shoulders, with a light blush that accented her cheeks. Ron escorted Ginny to the line in which they were supposed to wait to enter being one of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. When Hermione came down the stairs, Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione was in a navy blue gown, which curved at the right places. Her hair was straight and tied back into a French twist but had soft wavy strands that adorned her face. She had applied a very light blush, very light lavender eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Hermione blushed under Harry's gaze (he managed to actually shut his jaw without being told).

"You look, you look beautiful Mione."

"Thank you Harry. You look quite handsome in you tux." Hermione blushed again as she said this and this time Harry blushed with her.

"May I escort you to your seat Miss. Granger?" Harry grinned as he offered his arm. Hermione gave a smile as she giggled.

"Yes you may, Mr. Potter."

The ceremony passed by rather quickly with Dumbledore being the "minister" of the wedding. The reception had quickly come and Harry began to get nervous once again. When the speeches were made by the maid of honor (Fleur's sister Gabriella) and the best man (Charlie) congratulating the newlyweds, a few songs started playing, Harry and Hermione had danced to a lot of them while talking and laughing. While out on the dance floor, Ron gave Harry a look while dancing with Luna, (who was his girlfriend for the past year) basically saying "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Taking a mental breath Harry pulled Hermione off the dance floor. Their fingers intertwined as they walked through the Weaslys' garden, and the crescent moon was shining bright along with all the stars that were out that night. It was fairly warm for a summer night, and a light breeze was blowing.

"That was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. It was. Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"…Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" He asked hiding his nervousness.

She blushed again, "Yes Harry you did, but thank you for noticing. Harry?" She looked around as she noticed that Harry wasn't walking beside her any more. As she turned around she was shocked to see him on one knee behind her. "Harry?"

"Hermione, I love you so much that I can't even describe it. Whenever I'm with you I can't help but feel pure bliss just being with you. Hermione I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life, and I wouldn't choose anyone else whom I would want to grow old with. So I ask you, Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" As he held out the ring, Hermione gasped. She was speechless, she wasn't even looking at the ring but she was looking at Harry who was more nervous than anyone could ever imagine. Hermione then slowly nodded her head and a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Of course I'll marry you, you prat." She gave a laugh that was filled with nothing but joy.

"Are you serious? You'll marry me!" Harry got up off his knee and the hugest smile you could possibly imagine was plastered on his face. When Hermione nodded her head vigorously with a smile on her face, Harry punched the air and yelled out "YES!" he then circled his arms around Hermione's waist picked her up and spun her around while kissing her. "Hermione you have no idea of how happy you have just made me. I love you so much!" He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you to Harry; I love you more than you could possibly know." For the first time Hermione looked at the ring that was put on to her finger and she gasped. It wasn't big, fancy and clumpy, but simplistic. It was a white gold band with a diamond in the middle and two sapphires one on each side of it. "Harry, it's beautiful, I love it." She kissed Harry's cheek. As the both of them returned to the party, they both were glowing with pride and happiness. They couldn't wait to share their news with everyone. Everyone had congratulated the couple and was just as ecstatic as Harry and Hermione.

"Excuse me everyone! Here is a toast to the newly engaged couple!" Ron said. Everyone raised there glasses and drank to Harry and Hermione.

"So!" Ginny said excitedly, "Any idea when the wedding is going to take place?"

"I don't know…Hermione any ideas?" Harry asked.

"I've always liked the winter…" She said.

"Then winter it is." Harry said.

Of course it wouldn't have been a party for the rest of the night with out Mcgonagall and Dumbledore being there who were dancing along with everyone else on the dance floor.

"Well Minerva," Dumbledore grinned, "I believe you owe me fifteen galleons."

Minerva mock glared at him and said, "Oh pish posh Dumbledore. Fine I'll pay you, your fifteen galleons. Just remind me to collect the twenty from Severus and the ten from Filius."

"Of course I'll remind you, for it would be rude of me not to… Should we make another bet with them that Mr. Ronald Weasly and Miss. Luna Lovegood will be engaged themselves by the end of next month?"

"Why of course! How could we not? This reminds me of the days we had the bet on Lily and James Potter. What about you?"

"Awe, yes, they were always at each others throats weren't they? Good time, good times."

Fin

* * *

An: A thank you to everyone who reviews this story! And thank you to Sasuke101 who reviewed the chapter 2! Mucho luv and tons of cookie dough to you! I hope you all enjoy the final Chapter to Times, Penguins, Peeves? Please Review and let me know what you think!

Hypa4evr


End file.
